Camp Half-Blood Prompts
by LaurenRiverSister
Summary: #3 - "P.S. I still think you and Frank would have made an awesome cereal company."
1. I Could've Saved Her

**I Could've Saved Her**

I could've saved her.

I could've kept her from falling down and out of my reach.

I could've helped her as she wandered alone.

But I didn't. My beloved Wise Girl had fallen into Tartarus alone. She had to walk through the home of the monsters to find the Doors of Death by herself. She would face many creatures even unbeknownst to me. How she found the strength to do so makes me love her almost even more than I already do.

I remember I had reached my hand out, trying to grab her as she fell into the depths in the chamber of Arachne. Our fingers met, and I tried to hold on. But her hand slipped before we could hold on. She yelled my name as she fell, and then the rest of the Seven turned their heads and rushed over. It was too late - Annabeth was down there without a weapon. I searched the area quickly, hoping to find something I could throw down to help her, but I had nothing.

* * *

 _"Annabeth!" I called out, reaching out my arm and hand. She clung onto a ledge with the tips of her right fingers, lifting her other hand to try to reach me. I pulled myself closer to the edge, and brushing my fingers against hers._

 _Annabeth tried to hold on, but her right hand slipped off the ledge, sending her plummeting downward. "Percy!" she yelled, her once fierce gray eyes now in panic._

 _I realized that she didn't have any weapon. I turned my head around frantically just as Jason and Piper rushed over. There were worn weapons, useless ones against the many monsters she may face in Tartarus. "Throw her a sword or dagger!" I ordered, my command in a high and strained voice._

 _Frank blinked. "Percy, we need our weapons too - "_

 _"My Wise Girl is falling into hell!" I interrupted. "Help her!"_

 _Jason lowered his gaze, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Percy, I don't think we can save her at this rate. She's gone. She'll wander through Tartarus alone."_

 _Desperate, I ran to the edge, almost jumping over to join her, but Nico held me back. "You're a part of the Seven, Percy. We need you here." The pale-skinned boy's eyes were filled with apology and sympathy, but I didn't need that. I needed Annabeth back._

 _"She's a part of the Seven too! We need her - "_

 _"She has her own part to fulfill," Nico murmured. "She is going to take the Doors of Death for us."_

* * *

That night, I let myself cry with tears streaming down my face until there were no more for me to let out. Then I cried more, this time with my voice with yells of anguish and distress. No one could sleep that night with a pained and crying member, and I do take fault in that. Piper and Hazel had to come in, Hazel trying her best to assure me. When I continued to cry, Piper had to charmspeak me into falling into the realm of sleep.

I dreamed of Annabeth, tackling the giant spider that was her mother's enemy by herself, and then charging off with the speed of lightning. She soon found empousai, the literal female vampires I had met before. She followed them sneakily, and then they found her. Wise Girl had a plan though, and tricked them into keeping her alive. But now, they were going to use her for Gaea's plan.

Before I could find more about how my girlfriend was doing, my eyes blinked open to sunlight.

I could've saved her.

I could've kept her from falling down and out of my reach.

I could've helped her as she wandered alone.

But I didn't. My beloved Wise Girl had fallen into Tartarus alone.

* * *

The journey on the Argo II continued, and then we reached the other side of the Doors of Death. I had high hopes - that Annabeth would finally come back. But instead of seeing her, I saw a Titan with the name-tag reading "Bob". I quickly recalled I had erased a Titan's memory and renamed him.

* * *

 _"Where's Annabeth?" I pleaded. "I need to see her, Bob. Please, tell me that she's alive."_

 _The Titan blinked as he turned his head to the sky. "Percy, friend of Percy has... she is... I don't know what has exactly happened to her."_

 _I balled my fists as tears started to burn at the edges of my eyes. "What do you mean that you don't know?" I asked. "She must have survived, she must have!"_

 _Bob shook his head. "She was fighting Tartarus - an embodiment of the primordial - with Damasen. She told me to go and tell you that she loves you and wants you to move on, to save the world."_

 _I blinked, a tear rolling down my right cheek. "No, she's not dead. She's going to come back any moment - "_

 _"Say hello to the sun, stars, skies, and seas for her, she said," he murmured. "Because she'll never get to see any of them again."_

* * *

Annabeth Chase had died a hero - that much we knew. She sacrificed herself to let a friendly Titan come as another ally and may not have even made her way to Eslysium. I swore on River Styx that I will never love another the way I loved her - and I still keep by it.

We had managed to save the world, but Annabeth wasn't there with me as we rejoiced the defeat of Gaea. She wasn't there to finish school or attend college.

I could've saved her.

I could've kept her from falling down and out of my reach.

I could've helped her as she wandered alone.

But I didn't. My beloved Wise Girl had fallen into Tartarus alone.

* * *

Two months after her death, I visited Camp Half-Blood and asked Chiron if I could make a memorial for the hero we never heard the last words from. He agreed, leaving the task to the children of Athena. I asked the cabin to make some gravestone, probably with an owl. They did so, and later that day presenting a tablet about the size of my torso with the words engraved:

 _Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena_

 _Sacrificed herself to open the Doors of Death_

 _Beloved by many_

 _Rest in Eslysium_

There was also an owl carved at the top with some fancy swirls, and I placed it nearby the lake, where we had our underwater kiss. Now all would remember the sacrifice she made.

But I could've saved her.

I could've kept her from falling down and out of my reach.

I could've helped her as she wandered alone.

But I didn't. My beloved Wise Girl had fallen into Tartarus alone.

* * *

Eight years have passed since she had died alone in the depths of Tartarus. I still held onto what I remembered of her, yet I couldn't remember the smallest details about her - the exact shade of her hair or her gray eyes, the sound of her laugh. I couldn't remember the things I took for granted.

And then was the day I decided to visit Camp Half-Blood again to visit our memorial for her - a gray stone with the carving of an owl. I missed her terribly.

"What's that?" the voice of a young girl came from behind me, and I turned around. She had blonde hair and gray eyes, the same facial expression that Annabeth had whenever she had a question to be answered. She was roughly seven years old, I think, probably a new member to camp.

"This is the gravestone of my... girlfriend," I replied, feeling the tears coming back. "She died alone where only one other saw her. I could've saved her; I could've kept her from falling down and out of my reach; I could've helped her as she wandered alone. But I didn't. My beloved Wise Girl had fallen into Tartarus alone."

The blonde girl blinked her eyes at me, and I almost thought I saw Annabeth again. "I... I don't know much about what it's like," she admitted, and I didn't think she would know. She was a young girl, after all. "But... she must have loved you and wanted you to move on. She probably wanted you to say hello to the sun, stars, skies, and seas for her when she can never see them again."

I tried to figure out why that sounded so familiar, and then I realized those were the exact words Bob had told me. "What's your name?" I asked the blonde.

She quickly answered, "I'm Annabelle Chadwick, and I'm eight years old."

Eight years had passed since Annabeth had died in the depths of Tartarus. Annabelle's name was too close to Wise Girl's, but could it be that she is back?

"I'm Percy Jackson," I introduced.

I could've saved Annabeth.

I could've kept her from falling down and out of my reach.

I could've helped her as she wandered alone.

But I didn't. My beloved Wise Girl had fallen into Tartarus alone - but there was still a piece of her left inside of Annabelle Chadwick.

* * *

 **Prompt:** A Tragic Parting

 **Word Count:** 1,582 words

 **A/N: Yes, I get that the constant lines may sound like an excuse to up the word count, but it's also to show that Percy is blaming himself over and over for Annabeth's death. And for those thinking he sounds out of character, think about how his fatal flaw is personal loyalty. He's bound to be sort of clingy. And, that's all I have left to say.**

 **Signing out,**

 **~Lauren**


	2. Don't Leave Me Alone

**Don't Leave Me Alone**

Music.

I could hear the faint sound of music in the background. Despite the roaring sounds of traffic. Despite the honks of many cars during the red light. Despite the heavy rain falling down on my car.

The radio wasn't on - I often didn't feel like listening to music anyway. At first, I assumed that it was the loud radio music of another car, but I heard every word and lyric exactly. Every quick strum of a guitar. Every "oh" a female singer was singing. Every note that was played - but it was oddly quiet, despite how clearly I heard it.

I glanced outside the window, seeing by me a white bus with many people in there. But buses that I knew didn't play random music that half of the passengers wouldn't like. Maybe it was someone on there? The light and faint music was already starting to feed my curiosity.

The light finally turned green, and I drove forward. Rain pattered over the busy city. Thunder crackled in the distance. Light from lightning flashed in the clouds. The music grew louder as lyrics began.

 _Fell for you first day that I met you_

 _Never dreamed that I ever could forget you_

 _But black and white make a mess when it turn to gray_

Every inch forward my car took, the volume seemed to turn up a notch. Whoever was listening to the music other than me must've liked love songs, by the sounds of the song so far. I won't judge love songs, because apparently, according to one of my good friends Piper, I was a "rather hopeless romantic".

 _Sunlight came sweepin' through the window_

Ironic statement considering that I was currently under the weather literally, and I let out a chuckle as I heart the music grow - every strum more precise. Every drumbeat a little louder.

 _Rewind back to the time we were so close_

 _Got me longin' for yesterday_

I suddenly realized that this song was very unfamiliar to me and I didn't know it at all. But it seemed to apply to me - _Don't think about that_. I let out a heavy sigh as I pushed my foot on the brakes and the traffic light flashed from yellow to red. I began to listen to the lyrics and melody a little closer, and the music kept its current volume.

 _I can be a little punk sometimes_

Well, I wouldn't know that unless I met the artist, right? A chuckle escaped my lips as the chorus began.

 _Don't leave me, leave me alone_

 _Bust down the door to my heart like it's your home_

And now whoever's singing sounds desperate for love, kind of like how I'm apparently a hopeless romantic? I looked ahead to the front windows, realizing that I was rather close to the apartment building I lived in. _Almost free from the traffic_ , I smiled.

 _I'm on my knees_

 _Beggin' you plea - ea - ease_

Yeah, definitely desperate for the ex to come back or something. Or were they desperate for love to come back to them? Wait, wasn't that like me too? Begging for Sunshine to come - _Never think about her again, dummy. You're going to cry and break down. You can't break down in the middle of traffic._

 _I'm on my knees_

 _Beggin' you please_

 _Beggin' you please Lord_

 _Don't leave me aloh - oh - oh- oh - one_

But she left me alone - or we left each other alone. I was never quite the same without her, but I have a sneaky suspicion that she was very much fine without me. I didn't laugh as much. I didn't joke or tease as much. Gods, I didn't even _smile_ as much as I did as before.

 _Through the tears through the pain comes a new day_

 _Blown away still amazed you pursue me_

The singer pronounced her "me" like "may", probably just to rhyme with the last line. And yet I am jealous because apparently whoever this singer was had the one of her affection still look for her. Sunshine didn't (well, she couldn't - _Did you just think about her again?_ ).

 _And you're callin' me, you're callin' me up_

As I drove forward, the sound of music turned up again. I continued to hear the song until I drove to the apartment building I lived in - and now it was screaming in my ears. _Gods, what is happening to me right now?_

I started walking past the lounge and towards the elevator, closing my eyes as I tried to figure out why the song was trying to deafen me. I took a few steps forward and...

The idiotic Mr. McShizzle bumped into someone. When I opened my eyes, I saw a woman about my age with caramel brown hair tied into a braid that hung over her left shoulder. She had white earbuds and a wire leading to her light yellow cased phone. Her thumb pressed the screen before she met eyes with me - and the music, as if by miracle, stopped.

"What was that fo - _YOU!_ " Her dark almond-shaped eyes burned with anger as she recognized my face. "I... It can't be - "

"I'm as real as ever, Sunshine," I smiled weakly as I helped myself up back onto my two feet. I extended my right hand to pull her up, but she slapped it. Hard. "Ouch! Bite much?"

"Leo Valdez," she spat as if my name were poison. I winced - did she really hate me that much? The fire in her eyes gave me the answer I was hoping not to get. "You... you... _I. HATE. YOU._ "

The last three words, although a whisper-yell, were all it took to stab me right in the heart. The glass walls around my emotions shattering down to dust. Tears began to form at the edges of my eyes. _No, Leo, you can't cry._

"Can you be a _little_ bit nicer to me?" I joked dryly, forcing back the tears. "I mean, you know you -"

The burning hatred and anger in her eyes was all it took for my voice to break off. "How in Hades are you here right now?" she hissed, standing back on her feet for herself. I saw the tears - of pain or hate, I couldn't tell - burning in her own eyes. "I thought you left!"

"I left to here," I replied, trying to keep my calm. "But can you care to explain why _you_ are here then?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I moved into this apartment building yesterday with my sister - Zoe, you know, the one who swore off romance - because my father finally decided it was time that he should let us go have our own lives. But he still hates _you_ , Leo." Her hands were on her hips, as she glared.

I laughed, quite desperate for a joke to lighten the mood. "Well, that's a name I already added to the list, Cal, so you wouldn't need to remind me that."

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she wiped it away as if she could hide it from me. "Ugh, the Fates must really hate me to have me meet again with _you_."

"The Fates hate me too, don't worry," I commented, but then I reached out my hand toward her again. "Are you okay, though? Can I -"

"You cannot help this wound, because you were the one that inflicted it," Calypso retorted, already knowing my question. "But please, just... leave me alone. I'm going to go to my room."

"Sure," I nodded, and the two of us ended up going into the same elevator. Gods must be trying to torture us with an awkward ride up, huh? I pressed the button for floor 3, and Calypso rolled her eyes.

" _Great_ , we're on the same floor now," she sighed. "What room do you live in? I want to try to avoid you from now on."

I ran my left hand through my messy hair. "Heh, uh... room 328."

The woman balled up her fist. "Even _more great_ ," she sighed another time. Gee, she must love sighing and rolling her eyes at me - but wait, I already knew that.

"The gods and Fates must think we're soulmates," I commented as another dry joke, but Calypso was caught off-guard by that.

"Soulmates... as if that exists in the first place," she rolled her eyes. (See what I mean?) "All that mine did was leave me alone."

I blinked at her, recalling one of her words earlier. "Didn't you ask to be alone a moment ago?" I asked, and then the words of the song earlier hit me. _Don't leave me, leave me alone_.

Calypso turned her gaze away from me and huffed, " _You_ can leave me alone, because you _did_ before, didn't you?" More tears spilled from her eyes, and she wiped them away quickly.

"I had no choice, Calypso!" I jumped in. "I had to move to help my friends -"

"You were supposed to be my soulmate, Valdez!"

I stared at her, and her hand flew right over her mouth. More tears, more wiping. I took a step closer, and then the elevator door opened.

"I'm... going to go, and please, Leo, leave me alone - "

"I'm not leaving you alone another time, Calypso," I stated as I walked out of the elevator.

She followed behind but avoided eye contact. It can't hurt that much, right - wait, it does. I know that myself.

"How did you know that we were supposed to be soulmates?" I asked slowly.

Calypso let out a long and heavy sigh. "Do you remember the day we first met at the diner that I worked at? Restaurant of Ogygia?"

"The place where we met and left," I recalled bitterly. "What about it?"

"Do you remember listening to a song or something?" she asked. "Like, something that goes..." Her voice trailed off and she inhaled deeply. Her singing voice was beautiful and melodic, yet soft as she sang.

" _I choose_

 _joy_ -"

"Don't recognize it," I interrupted. "But I remember that I _was_ listening to something - a song that Piper recommended or so."

Calypso nodded her head, although she seemed embarrassed for trying to sing and being cut off. She's not that bad at singing, but then she continued. "Before you arrived, I heard the song softly and starting to grow louder. When you walked into the room -"

"- the music was screaming in your ears?" I finished curiously. If this was what confirmed us to be soulmates...

She hesitated, but finally nodded. "Yes. Did that happen to you today?"

I nodded my own head to say "yes", and took no time to ask her how quickly she pieced that together. Maybe I underestimated Sunshine too much. "Is that how you knew that we were meant to be?" I asked.

"Actually, I only thought that," she corrected. "I was wrong, of course, when you left without telling me, and then when we talked again, you didn't care about me anymore -"

"What gave you that idea?" I interrupted. "Calypso, I said that I had to move to help Piper and Jason with their marriage and everything, and then I also had a better job then the one I had back there. I never said I stopped caring -"

"-but you seemed to say so," she continued. "And then my dad came in and he found us out. I wasn't supposed to be dating, we knew that, yet we chose to be together. But either way, we broke up."

I rubbed my hand through my hair again, and I knew that what I said was going to be really cheesy. And I didn't like being cheesy. "We're still soulmates, despite not dating right now," I replied, reaching out my right hand with fingers out. "So... can we start over?"

For the first time that day, a smile tugged at Calypso's lips as she took my hand, and surprised me further with a bear hug. Tears were spilling from her eyes and onto my shirt, but nothing mattered other than that we were together again. She whispered in my ear, "As long as you don't leave me alone again."

* * *

 **Prompt:** Imagine a soulmate au where whenever your soulmate listens to music, you can hear it too and the only way you can find them is when the music they're listening to gets louder the closer you are to them.

 **Word Count:** 2,078 words

 **A/N:** **If you can guess the songs used without searching it up on Google/search browsers, review or PM what you think it is saying "I swear on River Styx I did not look it up and the songs are (insert name) and (insert name)"**

 **I don't know why I chose Caleo, but I did, and then I'm pretty sure the ending was rather rushed. But... that's** _Don't Leave Me Alone_ **!**


	3. Letter, Red String, Cereal Company

**A Lost Letter, A Red String, and A Cereal Company**

Hazel Levesque pulled down the red flag on the white mailbox and opened the door to see several envelopes and letters inside. She blinked in slight surprise before putting her right hand in and pulling the stack out. On the top, there was a thin envelope that listed "From: Piper McLean" which drew a faint smile on the woman's face. She hadn't heard from her friend in quite a while, and that was one letter that she would look forward to reading.

Hazel pulled the door of the mailbox back up before walking back inside her small one-story gray painted house. She closed the dark brown oak door behind her and sat down at a small desk with a black boxy computer (she never bothered with technology, but her good friend Leo _hated_ her computer with a burning passion). She set down all of the letters and envelopes before picking up the top letter.

She slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the folded college-ruled paper inside. The sheet was written with black ink and cursive. Her golden eyes read over the words on the page quickly and the smile pulled on her face as she read further down.

 _Dear Hazel,_

 _You'd never believe what happened: Leo and Calypso are back together! I don't have the full details, but apparently they live on the same floor in the same apartment building and just found each other again! I'm so happy for them, but I'd wish that you were here when we celebrated their reunion. Leo was blushing furiously almost the whole time, and Calypso meanwhile kept slapping him. I don't know if they have the healthiest of relationships, but it seems to work for them._

 _Anyway, on the topic of relationships, I have a sneaky suspicion that Jason is going to propose soon! We already live under the same roof, and he's been making these mysterious late returns home. I'm trying to think positive with this, and I really hope it's what I think it is._

 _In addition,_ you _need to get your own love life too! I don't have a single memory of you dating anyone, and we are (slowly) nearing our thirties. You have someone waiting out there for you and I know it. So, girl, get your act together and go out!_

 _Your friend,_

 _Piper McLean_

 _P.S. I still think that you and Frank would've made an awesome cereal company._

The woman felt a small frown pull on her face at the last line, but put the letter aside to hopefully remember to write a response. She knew others would prefer to use emails and whatever new communication people have developed, but where in the world would she be able to find the money to buy a cell phone for texting or a decent computer? After all, she currently held multiple part-time jobs: one as a waitress at Diamond Cafe, a cashier at Green Leaf Market, and many others.

Either way, she shuffled through the other cards and then her gaze flitted to the corner of one of the letters where it held an address with the same street, but two houses down from her own. Hazel didn't remember anyone who may live there (after all, she wasn't a social butterfly) but made a mental note to return the letter to the house owner the next morning.

She continued to read through some of the letters before checking the silver watch on her right wrist to read the time, 8:38 PM. She could visit the person whose letter was mixed with hers now to get it done with, and then return home in time to make or get dinner.

Hazel stood up from the chair with the envelope held in her right hand, and walked back out the door. She strode along the gray cemented sidewalk, checking the addresses to make sure she was going in the direction of the house she needed to arrive at, and at last reached a small house designed just like her own. But the walls were painted beige and there were several flowers dotting the front yard.

She inhaled through her nostrils as she stepped up to the whitewashed front door. The exhale left her lips as she pressed the small button that was (hopefully) the doorbell. A faint _ring_ came from inside.

Footsteps. They were rather soft to Hazel, as she was outside, and then she heard and saw the knob turn. The door slowly opened, and behind it was...

A tall, bulky, pale-skinned Chinese man with short black hair wearing a dark purple T-shirt reading "Camp Jupiter". He wore navy blue jeans and had his right hand stuffed in his pocket, his left still on the knob. His brown eyes were staring straight ahead, and he had to lower his gaze to see the woman at average height.

Hazel recognized the male immediately - or at least thought he was familiar - and felt her jaw ready to drop to the floor as heat warmed her cheeks. The man opened his mouth to ask, "Hazel?"

The woman pulled a strand of her curly brown hair behind her ear. "Hey..." she greeted awkwardly as she extended her right hand with the letter. "Uh, this is yours - the mailman mixed up the addresses and I'm here to return it to you."

He took his right hand out of his pocket and his fingers - there was a thin red thread that tied around his ring finger that Hazel somehow noticed - clasped around the envelope. Hazel let it go, and began to turn around to head home.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "I haven't seen you in _ages_!"

She chuckled nervously. "Frank, it hasn't been that long - "

"It's been years," Frank interrupted quickly. "We have so much to catch up on! I mean, I thought you were moving out of California to attend some college somewhere?"

Hazel stuffed her hands into the pockets of her sky blue hoodie. "I did," she agreed with a small nod, "but then I moved back after getting my master's degree."

The man tilted his head to his right in confusion as his eyes didn't seem to make contact with hers anymore. "That's cool," he murmured. "So what do you work as?"

She let out a small dry laugh. "Funny story, because I have to work in multiple occupations to try to get a decent salary every month. I don't want to bother you with a whole list though, and I better get going - "

"Please, don't go yet."

Hazel tilted her own head to her left, and then followed his gaze with her golden eyes to her foot. Now, if there was nothing interesting about it, she wouldn't have said anything. But at the ankle of her right foot, she had a red thread tied around it that linked with the Chinese man's.

"It was on my foot this whole time?!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "How did I not notice until now? Why didn't we see this earlier back when we were at Camp Jupiter and high school together? What in - "

Frank put his index finger against her lips, a faint pink blush coating his cheeks. "Slow down, Hazel," he whispered. "Slow down."

She took several deep breaths even though her heart thumped rapidly inside of her chest and by now her cheeks were burning. "So... the Red String connects us and says that we're soulmates," she sighed.

The Asian nodded his head up and down slowly to agree. "Yep, that's basically it."

Hazel blinked. "But... you don't like me in that way... right?" she inquired in a voice just audible.

Frank took his left hand and ran it through his hair with a chuckle. "Well, your confession back then panicked me - but I always wanted to be more than just friends, Hazel," he admitted slowly.

To both of their surprise, Hazel stood on her toes to give the man a peck on the lips - and did so with her eyes closed.

"Then we can be more than just friends," she smiled as the blush on her face refused to leave.

* * *

"When I said that I thought you and Frank would make an awesome cereal company, I didn't think you'd actually make an awesome cereal company."

Piper McLean stood in front of a cement building with white letters inscribed at the top "FRAZEL". There were multiple windows as you looked up the five-story building. But the Cherokee woman had her jaw dropped and was frankly speechless.

To this, Hazel laughed wholeheartedly. "Well, I showed Frank the letter you wrote and he decided that we could do it," she explained with a light shrug.

Hazel's boyfriend had a wide grin on his rounded face that showed his teeth as he gave a small shrug of his stocky shoulders. "My mother once told me that I could be anything I wanted to be," he replied. "If I wanted to be a businessman, I could be a businessman. Besides, Hazel was in desperate need of more money and I was practically jobless. This was the second to best decision we had ever made."

"What was the first best?" Piper prompted with a cheeky smile.

To this, the two answered in unison, "Becoming a couple, of course!"

* * *

 **Prompt:** Frank/Hazel

 **Word Count:** 1,584 words

 **A/N:** **It must not be just me that thinks Frazel sounds like the name of a cereal brand. So, anyway, that was this take on the prompt! Yes, this does tie to the last chapter. Yes, it's not the best. BUT I have a lot of background on it.**

 **I like to think that Leo was the mailman that put the letter for Frank (from Leo himself) purposely in Hazel's mailbox to try to force an interaction. After all, he saw Hazel and Frank show affections throughout high school yet was pained to see them never get together. Not too long after becoming a couple, Hazel showed that letter that Piper had written while asking Frank how to respond. Frank decides at this point that they probably could make a cereal company. Piper visits when she finds a box of Frazels (a cereal mix of flakes, raisins, almonds, and good stuff) in the local grocery store.**

 **What do you guys think of my take on the prompt? Remember: the review, follow, and favorite buttons love being clicked!**

 **Signing out,**

 **~Lauren**


End file.
